Normality Was Never My Forte
by Alexandyne
Summary: Arianna & Dusk are from 18th century England. Ari can walk through walls, and Dusk can - could - control space and time. In an accident they are stuck in present day NYC only to be captured in a lab to examine their powers... the same lab the flock frees.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Sleet came from a dark sky, and I wrapped my cloak tighter around me. Dark hair fell in my eyes, but I ignored it.

"Ari, you have to," Dusk said. "Hurry, hurry!" I gritted my teeth, and forced myself to let my molecules shed from my arm. I slid my hand through the door, and unlocked it. Then I pulled my hand back and opened the door. Dusk and I slid into the little building just in time to miss the soldiers running past us in the cobbled street of 18th century England.

"Ari, you did it," she breathed. "Thank the gods."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have teleported us out of here," I grumbled.

"I told you," she said crossly. "You need to learn to use your ability."

"I already have one, Dusk. Why do I need to harness my second one?" I retorted.

"Oh, I'm Arianna'" she mocked. "I can regenerate and never die! I am so amazing, I don't need anything else!"

"Oh, shut up!" I growled. The sound of the soldiers feet reversed, and I crouched lower as they ran by again. I took a deep breath as one came close to the door of the cottage. I could hear him pause, then he broke down the door. Dusk and I screamed.

"I found them!" he called, lowering his gun so the barrel lined up perfectly between my eyes. Dusk reached out, grabbed my hand, and the world snapped into pure white light as we traveled forwards in time 25 years and thousands of miles to present day NYC. 

**Chapter 1:**

As my vision returned, I began to look around. Dusk was out cold in the middle of an alley, her skirts all around her. I frowned at her a moment, then turned to look around.

It was most queer, the buildings here were not thatch and mud but rather made of rectangular stones, and metal. And it must have been a very rich neighbourhood, because everyone could afford glass windows. The road I was standing on wasn't cobbled, but rather one large slab of stone, seemingly made up of millions of itty bitty stones glued together. I walked down the road to an open street made of the same little stones. Huge metal contraptions with big lights and people inside roared down the street.

I screamed and raced back into the alley. "Demons!" I yelped. I shook Dusk awake. "Demons roam the streets! They... they're metal! And they EAT PEOPLE! Horseless carriages... no drivers! Dusk, where did you take us?"

"Uh... what, Ari?" she asked stupidly.

"Demons!" I repeated.

"Eh, you, stop yelling you little twits," a voice came from behind me. I jumped and spun to face another large metal thing, only this one didn't move. It was a big green metal cube with black plastic sheets on top of it. And it smelled foul. One of the plastic sheets lifted and an old man looked at me. His beard was grizzled and he had on a queer hat made of yarn, and a most curious jacket.

"What on god's green earth are you WEARING?" he asked, at the same time that I said:

"What in the gods name are you wearing?"

"Bah! You must be one of those girls from the theatre," he grumbled. "All up in your 18th century get."

"Um... sir, would you kindly mind telling me what year it is?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he stared at me, baffled. "It's 2011, dearie. Where have YOU been?"

"Apparently 250 years in the past," I cursed under my breath. "Where are we?"

"New York city," he responded, staring at me guardedly. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, no," I said. I turned quickly to Dusk. "You have to get us out of here."

"Very well," she said. She squinted her eyes closed and put her hand on my arm. After a moment she opened an eye, then the other. "It's not working," she said.

"What kind of a face was THAT?" the old man asked. "You looked constipated." he informed us.

"Ari, it's not working," she said, ignoring the man completely. She began to panic. "It's not working!"

"Maybe... Maybe you're just all tired out. we'll get a good night's sleep and try again in the morning, alright?"

"It's 8:50 in the morning, you twits," the old man said. "You ain't gonna be gettin' a good night's sleep fo' a few 'ours."

Dusk and I exchanged a glance. I'm fairly certain we were both thinking the same thing, in terms of a word I was soon to learn in New York City:

_Oh, s***._


	2. Chapter 2

**Please one... POSSITIVE (yes directing this at Nathan-P) review.**

* * *

><p>Dusk and I spent a couple hours wandering the streets of New York City. I walked by buildings, unfocused, letting my fingers trail through the walls. After a while, Dusk pointed out a black van. Yes, that's right- van. I figured out they weren't evil metallic demons, just horseless coaches. And the people inside weren't eaten, they were DRIVING. Most curious.<p>

"It's been following us for a while now, Ari," she whispered. "What's it doing?"

"I don't really know," I said with a frown, pushing my dark hair out of my eyes. I thought about my words and grumbled mentally- just a few hours in this time and i was already losing the lilt of 18th century England. And apparently, so was Dusk. We turned down an alley, trying to avoid the van. It stopped and a couple men in black got out. They walked towards us purposefully. I tensed, and walked faster. The men in black walked faster, too. I broke into a run, and so did they. Dusk ran after me, hurriedly.

"GET THOSE GIRLS!" the largest man yelled, and a large group of men in black bolted from vans and corners after us. They bore down on us, and Dusk still couldn't use her ability to teleport or to time travel. So much for the master of space and time. And I had only gotten my ability to go through walls up to my elbows. They closed in, and I bitterly resolved not to go down without a fight.

I pressed my back against Dusk's, and balled up my fists. My skirts and 18th century garb was heavy- they weren't designed for a fight. These men were in queer clothing, but obviously the norm for this day and age: something called black "jeans" and "T-Shirts". They took us down in our dresses and skirts within moments. They dragged us back to the van, and threw us in the trunk, guarded by two men.

"Que voulez-vous?" Dusk stuttered, reverting to the French she spoke when she was small. What do you want?

"Vous, jeune fille. Quoi d'autre?" he responded, surprisingly in French as well. You, girl. What else?

"Why do you want us?" I said in English, fretfully.

"We are to retain you until later notice," he responded.

"But... WHY?" I pressed.

"Because of your abilities. You aren't in our records, you are in 18th century garb, and you at the very least have an ability. It's been picked up on the cameras we have around the city."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dusk asked.

"Retain you, study you," he said easily. "And being as you are a threat to society, it is permitted."

No more words were exchanged for the remainder of the long ride to where ever they were taking us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Could I have one review, guys? Please? **

* * *

><p>I gritted my teeth, clinched my fists, and forced myself not to be violent.<p>

Damn.

Too much effort to not be violent.

I punched the cage with all my strength, and my hand came away bloody.

"I will ask you one more time before I go get a truth serum," the whitecoat threatened. "What. Is. Your. Real. Name."

I glared at him with all the hate I had, and refused to answer. He stood up warningly, and I opened my mouth. I looked over at Dusk, and she just pushed white hair out of her face.

"I don't see why we shouldn't tell him," she said.

"Becaaaaause," I grumbled. "Then he'll track us."

"Right here," he said irritably.

"I'm telling him," Dusk said decisively. Her voice converted into the accent we used in the royal court. "I am the princess Louise of Great Britain, daughter of King George the Second and Caroline of Ansbach. This is my sister Princess Mary of Great Britain."

I groaned inwardly. I hated that name with a fiery passion. Why else had we run from the palace and been nearly caught by guards? My sister and I were rebels. We were twins in truth, but a time traveling accident moved Dusk's birthdate to nearly two whole years later, even though physically we were of equal age.

"No, really," he said. Now he was irritated. "Your real names." It struck me odd. He didn't believe us? What?

"I am the Princess Mary, and that is my name in truth," I said, also adopting the accent of the royal court.

"And I am Queen Elizabeth," he said sarcastically. "Not the living one either; the one that died forever ago. Seriously, give me your names."

"Those... ARE our names," Dusk said, stunned.

"Then how did you get over 250 years into the future?" he snapped.

"We TIME TRAVELED." Dusk looked at him like he was an idiot. "I am the Princess Louise-"

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"-And the master of space and time," she finished, glaring at his outburst. He then arched an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Really? Master of space and time? Teleport out of that cage then," he challenged. Dusk began to look awkward.

"Well... you see..."

"I knew it," he said triumphantly. "You are a lying couple of school girls."

"When we passed through space and time to get here, my powers shorted," she snapped.

"Uh, yeah, whatever," he said. He pulled out a small rectangular device (That he said was called a "laptop") and searched the names we had given him. He pulled it up and showed us the "webpages". As we watched, the words about the children of the two people vanished, and then of their deaths, and then it said "the two sisters inexplicably disappeared in 1737." His face paled notably, and he looked at us.

"I'm sorry..." he uttered. "... Your Highnesses."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, due to absolutely NO positive reviews on this story, whatsoever, I am not continuing it here. So, whatever. Bye.**


End file.
